


Drabble: Found (Steve/Tony, G)

by tracy7307



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307





	Drabble: Found (Steve/Tony, G)

**Title** : Found  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Fandom** : Avengers, movie-verse  
 **Pairing** : Steve/Tony  
 **Word Count** : 200  
 **Summary** : Steve executes his research from the interwebz  
 **Content labels** : none (fluff)  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine. I make no money off of playing with these characters.  
 **AN** : A follow-up to [Caught](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463785)

 

“-don’t know why the board is so stubborn. This move is in everyone’s best interest. Mine, theirs, the city, the environment – it just _makes sense_.” Tony pounds the ferry’s railing in emphasis.

The brisk autumn wind snaps Steve’s scarf behind him and makes the lapels of his uniform jacket flutter. Blue-grey water laps at the sides of the ferry. The dusk sun shines back at them, rippling orange in the skyscraper’s reflection.

He thought he’d be nervous; the steady swishing of the waves sets him at ease.

Manhattan thrives in front of them, peaceful and bustling – the product of the team’s efforts to keep the city safe. Perfect.

“It’s just they’re so fixated-”

“Tony.”

“-definition is too narrow. They need-”

“Tony.”

“-why they won’t listen-”

“Tony.”

“-then I might have to send the Hulk in to knock some sense into them. I just wish they’d-”

Steve sinks to one knee in front of Tony, and Tony’s mouth snaps shut. Steve pulls out the box from his pocket and opens the lid. Two gold rings gleam in the sun.

“Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?”

When Tony smiles, it’s with his entire face, and Steve loves him for it.

“Yes.”


End file.
